Você em mim
by Tia Renatinha
Summary: SASUxSAKU: O que restara pra Sakura, depois de tudo que passou atrás de Sasuke, abandonando objetivo de encontra-lo? O que restara pra Sasuke, depois de anos vendo-a, em segredo, voltar pra Konoha e não pros seus braços? ONE-SHOT. HENTAI. E nem tão SONGFI


**Fic: Você em mim.**

**Classificação:** +18

**Categorias:** Naruto

**Personagens:** Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke

**Gêneros:** Hentai, Romance, Songfic

**Avisos:** Heterossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo

**Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto, até porque, se fossem meus... rsrsrs.**

--

_Understand the things I say, don't turn away from me_

_**Entenda as coisas que eu digo, não vire as costas para mim.**_

_Cause I spent half my life out there, you wouldn't disagree_

_**Porque eu passei metade da minha vida lá fora, você não faria diferente.**_

_D'you see me, d'you see_

_**Você me compreende? Você compreende?**_

--

Sakura caminhava lentamente pelas florestas do País do Fogo. Quantos anos de solidão? Todos cresceram, todos tinham novas famílias, novos laços, e ela? O que sobrara em Konoha, pra Haruno Sakura? Um posto no hospital? Missões Rank S? E o que mais?...

O que mais restara pra ela?

Uma kunoichi sem amor e sem amantes. Sem nada. Ser ninja não é algo muito fácil pra uma mulher... E uma mulher como ela, puro coração, revelara-se uma tarefa quase impossível. Por anos acreditara que amar a si própria seria o bastante, seria suficiente. Mas não foi... Desde que ele partira da terra natal de ambos, ela percebera o quanto à palavra solidão, doía.

Estava só como mulher.

Então pra onde iria dessa vez, caminhando a esmo, como sempre fizera? _"Aonde você vai, mulher?"_ – Ponderava pra si, atenta nas folhagens que intensificavam a cada passada.

- Estou andando em círculos... – _um genjutsu, constatou desanimada não queria lutar agora, mesmo que fosse uma especialista em ilusões... Literalmente_. – Saia de onde estiver! – _esbravejou, não era tão boa assim pra reconhecer chakras._

- Vejo que cresceu muito, Sakura. – _a imagem preencheu-lhe os verdes foscos, sem vivacidade, há muitos anos._

- Kai!! – _gritou pra si, jurava ser outro genjutsu_. – Kai!! – _não estava funcionando, ele permanecia ali_. – Mas que mer...

Então o homem pousou atrás dos longos cabelos róseos, numa rapidez digna da fama dele, com uma das mãos, o nuke-nin sentiu a tez da pele exposta no ombro nu de Sakura. A mulher pensou que sentiria o coração gelar, as pernas tremerem, a garganta travar... A mulher pensava que desmaiaria, gritaria, e choraria... Mas Sakura estava cansada, e só calou, fechando os olhos. Quaisquer que fossem as reações do próprio corpo, gostaria de senti-las, nem que por um segundo: dor ou prazer. _Sakura, só queria sentir._

- Por que não se move? – _falou baixo, num sussurro distante._

- Por que está aqui? – _a infame boca abriu-se, e ela nem soube o que falara pra ele._

- Sempre venho aqui... Mas você não... O que faz tão longe de casa, sem seus parceiros de time? – _ele acuou com a ponta da espada, o abdômen relaxado dela._

- Acabe logo com isso... – _sorriu._

- Continua a mesma covarde de anos, uma pena. – _ele embainhou a arma branca, e privou-a do calor dos corpos. Partiria novamente._

- Dessa vez não Sasuke... Dessa vez eu não vou te perder... – _correu atrás do shinobi, por entre as árvores, que se afastavam cada vez mais do País do Fogo... Cada vez mais longe de Konoha, longe de casa_.

E o homem sentiu que ela o seguia, sorrindo pra si... Enfim sua flor, viera, depois de anos. Travou os passos, espreitado atrás de uma árvore. Quando a Haruno passou por si, acertou-lhe nos ombros, jogando-a contra uma árvore de cerejeira, seca, sem flores... _Como ela._

- Se há anos eu impedi que me seguisse, porque justo agora... Justo quando eu não preciso de mais ninguém, eu deixaria que viesse comigo?

- Por que eu não tenho mais pra onde ir... – _não era a velha gennin que lhe respondia._

- O que você fez Sakura? Por que está fugindo? – _aproximou-se ainda mais dela._

- Fujo, por que em todos esses anos, eu não fiz nada... Exatamente nada, pra mudar minha vida... – _o tocou num dos ombros, trêmula, receosa. Tudo, menos voltar pra Konoha sem ele. Preferia até a morte._

- Diferente de mim, não é?... – _largou-se das mãos finas da kunoichi._ – Pensei que seria mais forte, mulher, mas vejo que é uma covarde, como a maioria das pessoas que um dia conheci...

- Não me julgue Sasuke! – _ela gritou_. – Que tipos de objetivo eu poderia ter? Nunca fui uma vingadora... – _o provocara._

- Simples! Me diga... O que você mais amou ou odiou na vida... Sakura? – _ele a desafiou._

- Você...

O shinobi não esperava a ousadia de uma mulher covarde, que escondeu anos de melancolia, nas próprias mentiras. E nem ela acreditava em tamanha coragem, não era mais uma criança inconseqüente, e ainda o amava, com ódio, com pesar... Amava Sasuke, mesmo sem aprender a amar si mesma. Amou-o quando fugiu, quando esteve longe de si, quando tornou-se um monstro, quando tentou matá-la, quando a traiu com outras... Amou-o quando ninguém mais se importava com ele, ou com as dúvidas dela.

--

_Do you like me, do you like me standing there_

_**Você gosta de mim? Você gosta de mim ficando lá?**_

_D'you notice, d'you know_

_**Você percebe? Você sabe?**_

_Do you see me, do you see me_

_**Você me compreende? Você me compreende?**_

_Does anyone care_

_**Alguém se importa?**_

--

- Então por que demorou tanto? – _aproximou-se novamente, roçando a ponta do nariz, no dela._ – Por que Sakura... Por que não veio antes?

- O que você tinha pra me oferecer? O que eu poderia esperar de você, me diga!! – _as lágrimas manchavam a pele branca._

- Na-nada... Nem uma família... Eu nada poderia te oferecer, como nada posso agora. – _ele tocou nos traços do rosto triste da kunoichi._ – Não há futuro pra nós Sakura, eu nunca tive um...

- E quem se importa com isso? – _apertou a mão dele que a afagava, cerrando os olhos, perdida no cheiro de Sasuke_.

--

_Unhappiness, where's when I was young and we didn't give a damn_

_**Infelicidade havia quando eu era jovem e nós não dávamos importância**_

_'Cause we were raised to see life as fun and take it if we can_

_**Porque nós fomos educados para ver a vida como diversão e levá-la se pudermos.**_

_My mother, my mother she hold me, did she hold me when I was out there_

_**Minha mãe, minha mãe, ela me abraça, ela me abraçou quando eu estava lá fora?**_

_My father, my father, he liked me, oh he liked me, does anyone care_

_**Meu pai, meu pai, ele gostava de mim, oh, ele gostava de mim, alguém se importa?**_

--

Pra que pensar no futuro? Ninjas não tem futuro, ninjas são armas... Armas humanas, que choram, sangram, matam, tremem... Armas que sentem e fazem sentir. Não tinham futuro algum juntos, e tão pouco separados. Eram apenas um, sempre foram.

- Ninjas são o presente, Sasuke... Eu luto pelo hoje, agora, não me importo com amanhã... – _ela irrompeu._

- E quanto ao ontem? Não pensa nele? _– rebateu seco, levando as mãos quentes nas trêmulas dela, circundando-lhe a extensão dos braços finos._ - Pense no passado Sakura, e seus desejos serão sobrepostos pela razão que sempre carregou consigo... - _apertava discretamente o pescoço dela, como numa ameaça_ - Você se esqueceu... Eu sou um monstro, que pode devorá-la a qualquer segundo, _minha flor_...

Era como se ambas as almas, tivessem se arrastado pro mesmo lugar, depois de anos de solidão, anos sem enlouquecer, por simplesmente, pensar naqueles sorrisos de menina. Desejava-a pra si, eternamente. Anos de tormenta espionando quando Sakura saia em missão, e voltava pra Konoha. Anos de luxúria, procurando em outros corpos de mulher, as formas doces da cerejeira que ela era.

--

_Understand what I've become, It wasn't my design_

_**Entenda no que eu me tornei, esse não era meu projeto...**_

_And people everywhere think something better than I am,_

_**E pessoas de todo lugar pensam alguma coisa melhor do que eu sou**_

_But I miss you. I miss_

_**Mas eu sinto sua falta, eu sinto falta...**_

_'Cause I liked it, cause I liked it When I was out there_

_**Porque eu gostava disso, porque eu gostava disso, quando eu estava lá fora.**_

_D'you know this, d'you know_

_**Você percebe? **__**Você sabe?**_

_You did not find me, you did not find_

_**Você não me encontrou, você não encontrou.**_

_Does anyone care_

_**Alguém se importa?**_

--

- Fique quieto, e me beije... Por favor... Apenas me beije... - _balbuciou com os olhos cerrados._

- Então me deixe ver essas esmeraldas, tremendo por mim. - _sentenciou._

Ela despertou. Ele a tomou: pelos braços, pelas pernas, na cintura, na boca, no sexo, no pescoço... Com os dedos cerrados nos róseos cabelos da kunoichi, Sasuke tremeu tendo a certeza que agora não era uma gueixa qualquer, era ela... A sua flor, sua Haruno Sakura, entregue, suspensa, viscosa e linda.

--

_Does anyone care_

_**Alguém se importa?**_

_Does anyone care_

_**Alguém se importa?**_

_Does anyone care_

_**Alguém se importa?**_

--

Ela sorriu em espasmos... Não era a solidão, nem tampouco os amantes insossos do passado, menos ainda as noites de prazer que não a satisfaziam... Era o toque dele, do grande amor, o toque de Uchiha Sasuke, que deitou-a por sobre a relva, apressado, ressequido de desejo pelas curvas dela, a despindo, pouco a pouco, da roupa jounnin que usava... Uma ninja de elite e um traidor. Sabia muito bem que a partir daquele momento, ela estava sem pátria, estava perdida e estava completa... Completa e fascinada no brilho torpe dos olhos negros dele, que viravam vermelhos, ressequidos, amorosos, violentos... Viravam apenas o seu Sasuke-kun.

--

_Does anyone care_

_**Alguém se importa?**_

_Does anyone care_

_**Alguém se importa?**_

_Does anyone care_

_**Alguém se importa?**_

--

A visão da flor gemendo cálida, o fez sorrir como nunca. Real, tudo era real. Os sonhos que um dia teve de tomá-la pra si, a única parte de sanidade que lhe sobrara, tornara-se tortuosamente real, diante dos sharingans ativos. Sorriu tendo a certeza, de que amava a mulher mais linda do mundo shinobi... Uma ninja de Konoha, como haveria de ser, de esmeraldas límpidas, sozinhas, em agonia. Esmeraldas na cor do rosa, à pele de Sakura.

- Você esperou por mim, Sakura? – _estalou a voz ofegante enquanto a olhava nua, deitada na grama._

- O-o que? – _ela acordou, envergonhada._

- Perguntei... – _desceu com língua nos seios excitados_. –... Se esperou por mim?

- Na-não... Você não é o primeiro... – _pouco importava se ele a enxotaria dali, não mentiria, nunca mais, nem pra si e nem pra Sasuke._ – Ahhh... Mas... – _ela gemia sentido o ninja morder-lhe um dos mamilos._

- Por quê?... – _apertava-lhe a cintura, dançando com a ponta dos dedos, no sexo molhado dela._ – Por que não me esperou?

- Por que... Ahhh... Sasuke-_KUNNN... _– _gritou ao sentir a extensão dos dedos dele, a penetrarem de uma só vez._

Sem ajuda dela, que apenas lhe puxava a raiz dos cabelos e arqueava o corpo todo, rente à grama, Sasuke despiu-se, e com o membro rijo, roçou no sexo de Sakura, que queimava de desejo, gritando por ele. O shinobi não agüentaria mais tempo sem violá-la, sem tomá-la pra si por completo... _Mas a puniria pela traição._

- Quantos foram? – _ameaçou devorá-la penetrando apenas a glande, retirando logo em seguida._

- Ahhh... Sasuke... Não, por favor... Faça amor comigo agora... – _tremeu os olhos, enquanto apertava lábios numa mordida sensual, que quase o fez desistir da punição._

- Eu quero saber Sakura... – _segurou pela cintura, virando-a de costas pra si._ –... Quantos foram? – _ameaçou-a mais uma vez, agora por traz, com os dedos emaranhados nos cabelos._

- Fo-foi apenas ummm... – _gemeu incontida. Nunca pensara que pudesse ser tão bom, um jogo de luxúria. _

- Quem?... Quem foi?... – _a fez ajoelhar-se e rebolar no membro, que a penetrava lentamente na intimidade. Sasuke estava quase enlouquecendo._

- Não... Ahhh... Sasuke... Não me faça dizer isso pra você... Isso é tão... – _continuava rebolando, pedindo por mais, enquanto a boca dele lhe alcançou um dos lóbulos, a forçando virar o rosto, pra que ele lhe tomasse os lábios novamente._

Tudo nela era perfeito, mas o gosto daquela boca desnorteava os sentidos mais frios do nuke-nin.

--

_Does anyone care_

_**Alguém se importa?**_

_Does anyone care_

_**Alguém se importa?**_

_Does anyone care_

_**Alguém se importa?**_

--

- Isso é tão vergonhoso? Pervertido?... Vamos Sakura, eu só quero um nome... – _a penetrou mais fundo dessa vez, lhe tremendo os seios, que ele insistentemente acariciava._ – Ou vou embora, outra vez... – _mentiu. Nunca mais a deixaria, nunca mais iria partir._

- Ahhh... Ka-kas... – _travou o restante da palavra, ao sentir Sasuke investindo contra si, mais forte, quase lhe torturando._

Gemiam como se conhecessem os desejos um do outro há anos, como se fossem amantes íntimos. Sasuke penetrava o membro contra Sakura cada vez mais rápido, e oscilava volta ou outra, quando ela gritava de prazer... Não, aquilo não era dor e, não... Ele não precisava ouvir o nome todo, daquele que a tirou uma pureza que era sua. Enquanto a Haruno oferecia ainda mais os quadris rebolando no pênis dele, Sasuke apertava-lhe a cintura, a fazendo mudar de posição novamente. De forma doce e gentil, deitou sua flor na grama, incentivando-a enlaçá-lo com as doces pernas, na cintura, penetrando-a ainda mais fundo... Mais forte.

- Diga-me Sakura... Ele foi tão bom quanto eu?... – _mordeu-lhe o lóbulo esquerdo, enquanto a menina começara a tremer, descontrolada, rente aos músculos suados dele._

- Na... Não... Ahhh... Sasuke-kun... Mais rápido... Mais... – _descompassou o tom da voz._ – Eu vou... Ahhh... Eu vou...

Sorriu. O Uchiha viu a bela flor gozar em si, contraindo os músculos internos em espasmos belíssimos, enquanto o doce rosto dela desenhava feições inimagináveis até nos sonhos dele. Sakura, de fato, era perfeita... Não contido em deixá-la aproveitar sozinha o orgasmo, a vilipendiou ainda mais, tocando-lhe o intimidade enquanto ainda a penetrava mais forte, em estocadas mais rápidas, como ela pedira.

- Não... Ahhh... Não faz isso Sasuke... Não... – _a respiração descompassada da Haruno, e o sexo dela ficando ainda mais apertado, deram à certeza que ele queria._

-Vou gozar em você... Quero um filho seu hoje... Aqui... Ahhhhh... Sa-sakura... – _sem esperar uma resposta da kunoichi, invadiu-a com o líquido quente, continuando a penetrá-la, até alojar-se por completo, dentro da Haruno. _

Deitou-se lado a lado com a ninja, suado, ofegante e livre, como ela. Em anos, Sasuke sentiu o que realmente significava a palavra prazer... E Sakura, sentia que não estava mais sozinha, nem que fosse por breves momentos.

- Venha comigo... – _pediu num tom absurdo de ordem, acariciando-lhe os cabelos, presos ao suor no peito desnudo dele._

- E pra onde iríamos, Sasuke? – _esmeraldas inquisidoras pousaram nos negros._

- Não sei meu amor... Eu realmente não sei... – _a tomou num beijo, enquanto a menina ainda repetia pra si a oração... "Meu amor"._

**O que restara pra Sakura, em Konoha?**

**O que Sasuke era, sem ela ao seu lado?**

_Meu amor_ seria suficiente, por toda a vida que lhe restara. Como num sonho, jurou estar dormindo, quando a voz do Uchiha estalou palavras aleatórias, parecidas com _"Eu te amo, minha flor... Fique comigo"._ Nada mais importava, estar com o nuke-nin, era o bastante.

_Música: __**"Ode to my Family"**__ – The Cranberries._

--

**Minha nossa, alguém me interne!! To num surto incontido de hentais!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh dessa vez eu enlouqueci, usando uma música tão linda, numa fic como essa... Perdoem-me, onegai!**

**Espero que tenham gostado coradinha.**

**bjOs minna!**

**:D**

**p.s: ainda não acredito que consegui fazer um SasuSaku... O.O**


End file.
